This invention relates to an induction furnace for heating and melting metals. More particularly, it involves a housing for a high frequency coreless induction furnace which does not use magnetic laminations, known as yokes or shunts, for the external magnetic flux path.
High frequency coreless induction furnaces have been used for some time for heating and melting metals. Generally, the internal components of the furnace include a container which is surrounded by an induction coil which generates high frequency electromagnetic fields which heat the metal in the container. The internal components are supported by an outer protective shell or frame. In induction melting furnaces, the frame must not provide a continuous current path perpendicular to the axis of the coil commonly referred to as a loop; otherwise, the frame itself may be heated by the induction coil. In addition, it has been known to construct the frame of nonmagnetic materials, such as aluminum, to further minimize inductive heating of the frame. However, the structure of the known induction heating frameworks have been unable to provide the rigidity and necessary support for the internal components of the induction furnace. The prior art housings have been known to flex and cause breakage of the components and protective panels surrounding the internal components.